


Come Back To Me

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, It's pretty tame, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mages, Magic, Romance, mention of other characters, rated teen only for mention of sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Aoba Johsai is a sanctuary full of elite mages, providing magical research and assistance for the kingdom. They are in particular service to the Knights of Shiratorizawa, the most elite fighters in the kingdom. But while Oikawa mopes and complains about having to help them, Iwaizumi's thoughts are consumed with the hope of being reunited with Semi, a knight he'd grown fond of after years of friendship and fighting beside him in battle. His only worry is how long he can keep his feelings to himself before he ruins the precious bond they have.Rare Pair + Genre Ask Request:IwaSemi & Fantasy AU





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TokiKurp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/gifts).



> I did a quick Rare Paire + Genre ask request on tumblr, so expect a few of these in the next couple days!! :D

“Ugh, this is ridiculous!” Oikawa grumbled, slamming the ancient text he was reading and huffing over to the window. “Who does Ushiwaka think he is, just inviting himself into our sanctuary and demanding whatever thing he wants?”

Iwaizumi watched his best friend continue his grumbling and rolled his eyes.

“I believe Irihata had told him on many occasions that he was free to come and utilize our knowledge and abilities whenever he needs them. Shiratorizawa is the kingdom’s most elite group of knights and they protect our borders, so _we_ can continue doing our research in peace. Are you an idiot?”

“But he always requests _me_ to assist him! Why?” Oikawa gasped suddenly and turned to Iwaizumi in horror. “You don’t think he’s in love with me, do you?”

“No, actually, I don’t think that.”

“Then why would he ask for me?”

“Because you’re the best, Dumbass!” Iwaizumi growled and hit Oikawa over the head. “If he needed to charm his soldier’s weapons, he’d come to me. If he needed illusionary magic, he’d go to Hanamaki. If he was into Necromancy, he’d go to Matsukawa. I could go on and on, but it just so happens that he usually requires more complicated magic and research, which is why he goes to you!”

Their attention was drawn away by the sound of horse hooves thundering beyond the window. Iwaizumi stepped closer and opened the window wider, so he could gaze out at the long line of warhorses and the gallant soldiers on top of them. In front, as always, was the great Ushijima Wakatoshi, their kingdom’s greatest warrior.

Iwaizumi enjoyed being a mage, especially when working with combat magic. There have been times when he was called into battle alongside the knights, but that was always the last resort. A small part of Iwaizumi wished he could be more active in protecting the kingdom, but he had too many responsibilities in Aoba Johsai.

Directly behind Ushijima were his right and left hand, Soekawa Jin and Semi Eita. The afternoon light glinted off Semi’s hair and armor, capturing all of Iwaizumi’s focus as if he was the sun itself. His own last battle was years ago but when he did fight, Semi was by his side the entire time. They bickered a little at first when they were paired together, eyeing each other under furrowed eyebrows and challenging the other’s strength. Slowly their verbal jabs took on a playful nature, and when they fought their enemy together, a tight bond wove between them that would never be broken. At least, Iwaizumi hoped it wouldn’t. He just needed to hide his rapidly increasing pulse and not laugh at everything Semi said like a love-sick idiot.

His eyes remained only on Semi until they passed through the gate and out of Iwaizumi’s line of sight. That was when he felt the sharp stare locked on him, and he debated shoving his best friend out the window before he could say anything. Instead, he winced as glanced over to view the amused smirk on Oikawa’s lips.

“What?”

“Oh, I think you know, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang, so delighted he forgot all about his earlier fury. “Or, is there some other reason your eyes are stripping the armor off Sir Semi Eita’s body.”

As quick as Iwaizumi’s fist jabbed toward Oikawa, it punched nothing but air as Oikawa lunged out of the way with a cackle.

“Just… go meet Ushijima! He’s important, you don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Oikawa groaned, his whole body slouching under the weight of his hosting responsibilities.

“Fine, but you owe me for this,” He growled and stomped out of the room.

“It’s _literally_ your job!” Iwaizumi shouted after him. Once he was out of sight, he snorted at his friend’s petulance and turned to face a mirror hanging on the wall. He quickly fixed himself up, running his hand through his spiked hair and smoothing out his embroidered vest. After a quick rotation of his body, so he could glance at his back, he nodded and charged out the door to find Semi. The longer he lingered, the more nervous he’d get and the less time he’d have in the knight’s presence.

The whole main level of the castle was spread out and open, the entrance being a grand hall welcoming visitors in with translucent blue crystals hanging overhead, humming with ethereal tones whenever they bumped against each other from the perpetual draft. Most of the knights of Shiratorizawa were mingling in that area, younger recruits craning their heads to stare straight up at the crystals while veterans shuffled around, looking for something of interest to occupy their time. Iwaizumi scanned over the crowd and frowned, not finding Semi among them. He cringed when he noticed someone else absent from the hall.

There were several directions to go, but knowing who Semi was with, Iwaizumi ventured down the left corridor where there were displays of famous weapons and utensils of magic for visitors to ogle, exactly the sort of place where one could make trouble. He was just outside the circular room when he heard two distinct voices echoing from inside.

“Seriously, don’t do it. You don’t know what that’s capable of!”

“Semi Semi, you silly person. It says right on this plaque that the Staff of Immeasurable Darkness was utilized in opening a portal to the demon world! It’s not like we wouldn’t know what we’re getting into!”

“I swear to God if you touch that thing—"

“You’ll what? Tell your _boyfriend_?”

“What boyfriend?” Iwaizumi asked when he finally entered the room. He kept his face neutral and as warm as it always was when he was around Semi, but inside he was freaking out over Tendou’s choice of words. Semi, however, wore his terror on his face at his sudden entrance, and Iwaizumi found the flush spreading across his cheeks to be delightfully distracting.

“Um, I don’t have a boyfriend, it was just this guy being an idiot,” Semi chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Tendou leered at Iwaizumi through heavily lidded eyes and chuckled deviously.

“Iwaizumi-kun! So glad you’re here, I have some questions on what it’s like to be a witch!”

“We’re mages.”

“Same thing! Your specialty is combat, right? Can you use your magic for anything else?”

“I guess that depends what it is I’d be using it for?”

“Sex, of course! Are you magical in bed? Could you coax a climax out of your lover with the snap of your fingers?”

“Tendou, can you get lost?” Semi asked, his hand already gripping Tendou’s shoulder and shoving him toward the archway.

“Not yet, he didn’t answer the question! Don’t _you_ want to know if he has special talents in bed?”

“Out!”

“Alright, fine. Toodles!” He sang, wiggling his fingers in the air as he sashayed into the hallway, his head twisting around like he was already looking for more trouble to get into. When he was finally out of earshot, Semi turned back to Iwaizumi, his face winced in apology before he spoke a word.

“I’m sorry about him.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it by now. It’s good to see you, Semi,” Iwaizumi said, taking a moment to soak in every detail of his old friend. As usual, he looked unfairly handsome in his scarlet uniform, cut to perfection over his lean figure. He frowned when he spotted fresh cuts across his face that had barely begun to heal. Without thinking, he stepped forward and traced them with his fingers, his mind preoccupied with any spells he knew to help the healing along and not noticing Semi’s gasp at the contact.

“Your battles are getting rougher, aren’t they?” Iwaizumi asked in barely above a whisper. He startled when Semi’s fingers wrapped around his own, squeezing them gently as he held them against his chest.

“Don’t worry, I can handle it. Though I’d feel better if you were fighting by my side again.”

“I wish I could believe me. Unfortunately, I’m more valuable to the kingdom by remaining here.”

“Well, I have to admit it’s a relief knowing you’re safe here and out of trouble.”

Iwaizumi snorted and shoved Semi away playfully, though he regretted it immediately when his hand slipped from Semi’s.

“How would you feel if I told you I’d rather you were safe in some corner of the world as a hermit while others fought in your stead?”

“Ah, I get your point. Well, my faithful hermit, could you put yourself to good use and freshen the charm on my sword?” Semi smirked as he unsheathed his sword and held it out, resting it on his palms. Iwaizumi hovered his hand over the blade and moved it back and forth, his frown growing more prominent as he did so.

“There’s hardly any magic left in it, that charm should have held better than that. Have you had any rest since you were here last?”

“Not much, but don’t worry about it.”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer but gave him a hard look as he took the sword from Semi’s hands. He licked his lips and focused on the cold metal in front of him, placing the pads of his fingers against the very tip. The familiar words mumbled from Iwaizumi’s lips as he ran his hand down the length of the blade. The metal grew hot as a script flowed across it in an ethereal blue light. He added an extra spell, a subtle one to provide a little more longevity and power for Semi without him knowing.

“That should do it,” He said, at last, balancing the sword on his palms. As Semi lifted it from his hands and slid it back into his sheath, Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered over the subtle dents in his armor. His stomach gripped at the thought of what could have happened to Semi had his armor not been so strong.

“How long are you staying this time?” He asked, lifting his gaze to Semi’s face which fell at his question.

“Not long at all. It’s mainly information Ushijima needs from Oikawa, and as soon as he can retrieve that we’ll be leaving.”

“I see. You better come with me then,” Iwaizumi said as he turned and walked down an adjacent corridor. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that Semi was following right behind him without hesitation. He could feel his presence lingering behind him like a soothing blanket wrapped over his shoulders.

“Where are we going?”

“My workshop.”

Semi stopped abruptly, gaping at Iwaizumi as if he’d grown another head.

“Your workshop?! You never let anyone in there!”

“Right, you’re not anyone. Unless you want to hold us up any longer.”

Semi flinched and immediately began walking again. Iwaizumi held back so they could fall in step with each other, his heart stuttering as their arms brushed lightly against each other.

“So, are you going to tell me why I get to see it?” Semi asked softly as he cocked his head toward him.

“I want to charm your armor as well. It shouldn’t take long, but you’ll need to take it off for me to do so.”

“Wait—it’s not that I don’t appreciate that, Iwaizumi. It’s just…” His voice drifted off as they approached a heavy door with ornate metal inlets. Iwaizumi paused in front of it and faced Semi head-on, keeping his expression neutral to mask the nerves fluttering in his chest.

“What is it? Does it make you uncomfortable for me to do it?”

“No! I’m honored that you would do this for me. It’s just that I’d be the only one to have my armor charmed and in the middle of a battle that would be giving me an unfair advantage over my men and my friends.”

“Oh, that’s what’s bothering you. Well, bring them all in when we’re done. I’ll charm them all.”

“Yeah, I bet you will,” Semi said with a warm smile. Heat flooded Iwaizumi’s face as Semi blinked and realized what he had said. “I mean— their armor! I bet you would charm their armor because… that’s what you do!” He stammered, waving his hand awkwardly to gesture toward him. Iwaizumi sputtered with laughter and wrenched his door open, reaching back to grab Semi’s hand to tug him inside.

“Come on, we don’t have a lot of time. Go ahead and take off your breastplate, I’ll start there.” Iwaizumi swished his hand in the air and immediately the lanterns scattered throughout his space lit up. Semi gaped around him, his eyes scouring over the stacks of ancient texts littered on his desk and the weapon rack against his wall. He froze when he spotted Iwaizumi’s cot situated underneath the window.

“You sleep here?”

“Yeah, pretty much. I have a nicer bedroom higher in the tower, but I’d rather stay here where it’s convenient. Are you going to take off that armor, or do I need to help you with it?” Iwaizumi said as crept behind Semi and ran his hands over the clasps. He never considered himself a flirtatious person, he left that sort of business to Oikawa. There was something about being in Semi’s presence that brought it out of him, growing bolder even while his heart throbbed frantically as he waited for Semi’s reaction. It was worth the hidden anxiety when Semi flushed again and eyed him from over his shoulder.

“I can handle it, but it’ll go faster with help.”

Iwaizumi gulped and began unfastening the different sections of his armor as Semi worked on other areas. A tense silence filled the room, the only sounds breaking through were the clink of metal and the shuffling of their feet over the planked floor. Once Semi was stripped of his metal casings, Iwaizumi found himself momentarily distracted at seeing him so dressed down. It had been many years since he’d seen him in such an intimate situation and he fought against the desire to embrace Semi, sharing the warmth of their bodies with just a couple layers of fabric between them.

“Are you alright?” Semi asked, one of his sharp eyebrows raising as a smirk slid on his lips.

“Yeah! Just… uh, yeah, I’ll get to work,” He stammered and whirled around to place the metal plates on his work table. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, calling more power into his hands than he needed before.

Refreshing an old charm was one thing but placing a brand-new spell of protection would take time and concentration. Such spells were rare in fact, the magic requiring something more of the giver than just mumbled words. Protection charms needed emotion and a genuine desire to protect, but that hardly worried Iwaizumi. He allowed a small thread of his mind to dwell on the man wandering around the room behind him, allowing Semi’s presence to flood the magic with Iwaizumi’s love for him.

When he opened his eyes, the armor had an aura of blue light over it, not one kink showing in the layer of protection knitting itself into the metal. He sighed, the tension in his muscles releasing into exhaustion. As a warm hand pressed into his back, his heart pounded with renewed vigor, pulsing his blood with flighty energy.

“Are you alright?” Semi whispered in his ear, slipping his hand around his waist so his entire arm was cradling Iwaizumi’s back. “You didn’t say it would take so much out of you.”

“Does that matter? I can just eat something and rest; you’re the one leaving soon to fight more battles. Here,” He said as he picked up the chest piece and turned around. His lips pressed tightly when he felt the loss of Semi’s light embrace, but he settled for helping him dress.

Not sure if it was his fatigue or their precious moments alone coming to an end, but the nervousness had completely left Iwaizumi. He stood behind Semi as he held the back plate in place, so Semi could fasten it. Once it was secure, a surge of boldness came over him as he ran his hands across the top, his fingers grazing the back of his neck. Semi sucked in a breath at the contact but didn’t pull away, filling Iwaizumi with a hunger for more.

He stretched his fingers up, letting the tips of the ash-blonde hair tickle his skin. In all their years of knowing each other, he never had the courage to touch it. Marveling at the softness of the strands, his only regret was not giving in to his desire sooner.

His hand flinched away when Semi turned around, the nervous rushing back with the closeness of their faces. Semi’s eyes were intense, his heated gaze reminiscent of how Semi looked when he was approaching a battle. It would have been terrifying to anyone else, being the subject of that stare, but it sent goosebumps fluttering across Iwaizumi’s skin and filled him with lustful anticipation. He could feel Semi’s hot breath ghost over his face, tension building so frantically between them Iwaizumi was waiting for it to just snap. He licked his lips in preparation for the moment and felt a surge of triumph when Semi’s gaze dropped to them, his cheeks flushed with desire.

“Semi Semiiiiiiii!” Tendou’s voice echoed in the hall outside the room. “Put your clothes back on and get out here!”

Semi’s heavy exhale sounded more like a growl as he glared at the door.

“I’m sorry, Ushijima’s probably rounding us all up to leave. Tendou wouldn’t bother me otherwise. As exasperating as he can be, he’d never interrupt me while I’m with you… He knows what it means to me.”

Despite the drop in sexual tension from hearing Tendou’s irritating sing-song voice, Semi’s words brought a whole wave of heat flowing back through him. He nearly grabbed hold of Semi to pull him in for a kiss when Tendou’s voice called out again, threatening to walk in on them whether they had clothes on or not. Semi squeezed his eyes shut and huffed as he turned toward the door and reached for the latch. He froze as his hand hovered over it, and Iwaizumi wondered if he had forgotten something.

“Semi? Are you alri—” He began, but Semi whirled around and gripped his hands into his vest, yanking him into a crushing kiss. The armor bumping into his chest left him momentarily breathless, and he opened his mouth to fill his lungs with air before delving deeper into the kiss. It wasn’t what he always imagined it would be, far more desperate and sloppier than the gentle tease of their lips he thought they’d experiment with first. It hardly mattered to him at that moment, gripping his fingers into Semi’s hair as a rough palm cupped his face. Semi’s other hand raked across his back, slipping underneath his embroidered vest to press his fingers into corded muscle beneath his thin shirt.

They were basically the same height and yet Iwaizumi lifted himself on his toes, wishing he could climb into Semi’s arms. Semi seemed to have the same idea as he tucked his arms under his butt and lifted him off the ground. Iwaizumi moaned between their lips and wrapped his arms tight over Semi’s shoulders and tightened his legs around his waist. His heart was slamming against his chest, and he wanted to rip the newly-charmed armor off Semi so he could feel their bodies pressed together.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind watching this longer, it is getting pretty hot, but we really need to go, Semi,” Tendou said behind them, leaning against the open doorway. Iwaizumi cleared his throat as he scrambled out of Semi’s arms, embarrassed that they didn’t even hear him enter. He was surprised to find Tendou’s face less teasing and more sympathetic as he jerked his head to Semi, beckoning him to follow him out. Semi nodded to Tendou’s retreating back and turned back toward Iwaizumi. He leaned forward, pressing a gentler kiss against his lips.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“I know, just— be careful okay?”

“I will. I’ll come back to you soon, I promise,” Semi whispered, nudging their foreheads together and shut his eyes. Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes as well, breathing in Semi’s scent to engrave into his memory.

“You better, or I’m going to run out of here and chase you down.”

Semi chuckled as he leaned back, stroking Iwaizumi’s cheek one final time.

“Damn it, that sounds tempting. Regardless, I’ll try and convince Ushijima to give us more time here next time we come in. I’ll think of some excuse.”

“Good, because you still have to see my other bedroom.” Iwaizumi grinned as Semi’s face turned red, marveling at how adorable a fierce knight of Shiratorizawa could actually be. “Go on, they’re waiting for you. Go… and then come back quickly.”

“I will. Until next time,” Semi said as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, leaned over and brushed his lips against his fingers. Iwaizumi felt like swooning from the gentle gesture, his own face heating up as Semi winked at him and swept out of the room. Iwaizumi stared at the back of his door, stunned from everything that had happened just a few moments ago. He raised his hand, gazing at the back of his fingers where Semi’s lips had been, still tingling from the contact.

Suddenly he shook his head and coughed, trying to get a grip on himself.

_What am I, a bashful maiden? Shit… I really love him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Later that evening, Semi used every excuse he could trying to get Ushijima to stay at Aoba Josai a little longer next time, but he debunked each one with honest logic. It wasn't until Tendou blurted out that Semi wanted to bang Iwaizumi that Ushijima agreed, asking Semi why he didn't say so sooner. Semi wasn't sure if he wanted to thank Tendou or kill him, but he was satisfied with the result XD


End file.
